Casual Love One Shots
by Officially-Malec-Trash
Summary: I wrote some angst, and then I wrote some smut, and now I'm writing some fluff. I'm definitely going to write more oneshots for this, just of them being cute and domestic. It makes me happy. There's also some memes and references to my other fics, and of course Rick's love of apples. I can't go too long without talking about it lmao.
1. Chapter 1: Newlyweds

Rick working days and Drew working nights meant they didn't see each other as often as they liked. The love was still there, they just had to work a little harder to make sure it was shown.

"Hey." Drew walked into his house, planting a quick kiss on Rick's head, startling him awake from his position on the couch.

"Hey. How was work?" Rick rolls off the couch and wraps his arms around Drew, pressing his face into the other man's back.

"Good. Pretty quiet actually. Can't wait to have the night off." Drew smiles as he sorts through the mail, throwing away anything unimportant. Rick yawns into his back, almost falling back asleep.

"Don't you have work in like an hour? I'd really prefer if you didn't go do your SWAT thing while you were exhausted." Drew turns around, leaning against the bar and pulling Rick into his chest.

"Don't have work. Got the day off. Stayed up...so I could sleep with...you." Rick sleepily replied. He'd been awake for more than 24 hours, and had had an exhausting shift the day before. But he stayed up all night just so he could sleep with his husband. His sleep schedule was about to be all out of whack, but Drew was worth it.

"Oh really? You didn't want to tell me that earlier?" Drew massages the back of Rick's head, listening happily as he purrs.

"Surprise."

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Drew puts his arm under Rick's shoulder, wrapping it around his back to support the barely awake man. They walk to the bedroom, Rick quietly mumbling something about how good Drew smells, making him grin. Even after working a 12 hour shift, Rick thought he smelled good. Why did he wait so long to marry this perfect man?

Drew sits Rick on the bed, gently placing his prosthetic in its designated spot, then gets in the shower. When he gets back out, Rick is curled up in the bed, still awake.

"I waited for you."

"Why thank you, kind sir." Drew crawls into bed, kissing Rick, watching as his face lights up. These were the types of moments that Drew lived for. Big romantic moments were great and all, but when everything was quiet, when he got to go to bed with his husband, hold him, breathe him in, just being close to him was enough.

Rick presses his lips into Drew's chest, mumbling a tired "I love you" before finally succumbing to exhaustion.

Drew can't help but smile at his adorable, sleepy, precious husband as he sleeps. Pulling him closer, Drew rests his head on top of Rick's, falling asleep as well.

"Well, look who decided to finally wake up. Welcome to the world of the living." Rick groans and pulls the covers back over his head, desperately trying to hold on to any semblance of sleep.

"Come on Rick, I know you don't want to spend our day off sleeping the day away." Drew pulls the blankets off of him, causing him to curl up and complain.

"I'm tired, lemme sleep." Rick's whines turn to giggles as Drew lays on top of him, peppering him in kisses.

"Get off of me!"

"Are you going to get up?"

"Yes! Just get up!"

Drew removes himself from his position, catching Rick's case of giggles. He couldn't help in, Rick's laugh was infectious. Hearing Drew start laughing sets Rick off again, and they lay there for a while, caught up in their laughter and their love.

"We have to get up."

"We don't have to." Rick rolls over, nuzzling into Drew's neck. "We could lay in bed all day."

"Rick, it's almost 2. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry Drew." Rick pokes his stomach, snickering as Drew swats his hand away.

"Please? We haven't went out in like forever. How am I supposed to show off my incredibly sexy new husband if he won't go out with me?"

"Incredibly sexy huh? Well, when you put it like that…" Rick rolls from next to Drew, sitting up enough for Drew to help him get into the shower.

"I'll go get you some clothes."

"Thank you.

Rick repositions himself in the shower, wondering how he managed to end with someone as considerate, as kind, as patient as Drew.

"Why are you always wearing my clothes? Seriously, this has to be illegal."

"Because you're just so much more fashionable than I am." Drew tries to kiss his pouting husband, but Rick turns away, attempting to keep up his fake mad act.

"Besides, that's my flannel babe. So maybe you should stop wearing my clothes."

"Just shut up and drive."

Drew chuckles as he backs out of the parking spot in front of their home, as Rick scrolls through a playlist before finally selecting a song.

"Oh my god Rick not this again. No one listens to this song as much as you do. This is unhealthy."

The beginning of "Africa" by Toto starts to play, and Rick starts grooving.

"I bless the rains down in Africaaaa."

"Please, somebody get me out of this car. Why did I marry him? He's literally insane." Drew mumbles to himself, changing the song at the light.

"What n-"

"We're no strangers to love." Rick Astley's silky smooth voice pours out from the speakers, causing Rick to pause.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes." A grin breaks onto Drew's face as he begins to sing, loudly and offkey, but with passion. Rick can't help but provide back up vocals, as the light changes, and Drew starts to drive again.

"Coming out of my cage, and I've been doing just fine." Rick puts his head in his hands as Drew bolts out the words to "Mr. Brightside". It was one of his favorite songs, especially because it triggered Rick so much.

"I'm changing it."

"What that's unfair!"

"You turned off Africa! And that's an entire continent!"

Rick skips to the next song.

"Somebody once told me…"

Both men turn to each other, matching grins on their faces at they recite the words to "All Star". It was one of their favorites, which they performed at karaoke together all the time.

"We're only going to have time for one more song. You better make it count."

"You know what I want, Rick."

Rick sighed and scrolled through his playlist, finally landing on the song he knew Drew would request.

"Taaaaake onnnnn meeee"

"Take! On! Me!"

They sit in the car after Drew parks, just to finish the song.

"You're such a freaking dork." Rick boops Drew's nose, snickering as the other man chases his finger with his lips.

"You married me though, so who's really the dork?"

"I still think it's you."

"Uh yeah, right."

Drew slides into the seat across from the Rick. They sat at the same table they always sat at. Big D's was somewhere they frequented, mainly because of the quality of the food, but also because of the irony of the name. They always ordered the same thing.

Rick would get a burger and onion rings, while Drew picked chicken fingers and fries, and they would split a shake. If Rick got to choose, the flavor would be a mystery, while Drew stuck with vanilla. They didn't even need menus, or someone to wait on them. All the staff knew them by name, knew their orders by heart.

"Hey, the two lovebirds are here!"

"You guys get married yet?" Someone shouts, from the kitchen, probably Mario. He was always asking when they would lock each other down.

"He's all mine!" The restaurant erupts in cheers, Rick blushing at Drew's response. Coming out had been so good for him. If someone told Rick a few years ago that one day, Drew would be gushing about how he finally married Rick, recalling how he accidentally ruined his new husband's proposal, Rick would have told them they were insane. But watching how Drew just spews out his love, Rick has never been happier. He grabs Drew's hands, unable to stop the smile from appearing as he watches Drew's fingers curl around his own unconsciously. He didn't even stop talking, just intertwines their fingers as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

After Big D's, Drew and Rick always went to Giovanni's, a ice cream shack in the park. Giovanni always knew what they wanted before they could ask, and eventually they stopped asking. He had also caught on to the fact that they were gay much before they were out. Just like the staff at Big D's, he didn't care. They were good people, according to Giovanni. And they were fellow veterans, which meant he refused to take their money, no matter how frequently they offered it.

"You got a new flavor for us today, Giovanni?" Rick leans on the counter, eyes dancing with excitement. He loved ice cream, especially Giovanni's. He made all his ice cream from scratch, and always seemed to have something new for them to sample. He had even made a special apple flavor for Rick's birthday, at Drew's request.

"Depends. You got a ring to show me?" Rick holds out his hands, nudging Drew until he does it too. Complementary bands, Drew's black with a stripe of silver running through the middle, the opposite for Rick. Giovanni beams, taking both of their hands in his own.

"They're beautiful boys. To congratulate you, I have just the thing." Giovanni bustled around behind the counter, before pulling out 2 cones, and scooping rainbow colored ice cream into both.

"I call it 'Newlyweds', after you. Go ahead, try it."

Rick takes the cone, greedily licking it. His eyes somehow get even wider than before.

"This is amazing. Drew try it!"

Drew shakes his head in amusement before licking his own cone. It takes sugary, like cake. It reminded Drew of the wedding cake that Rick had the forethought to order for after their wedding, when they were in the hotel room.

"Oh he likes it. Look at his face Rick."

"I know. He's so easy to get." Rick licks Drew's ice cream, bringing him back to reality.

"You have your own ice cream Rick. Seriously, why did I marry you?"

"Oh hush, you big baby." Rick grabs Drew's hand, drags hims to the bench they always sit on to enjoy their ice cream. It had the best view of the lake, and watching the sun set over the water was their last ritual. Drew calls a "thank you" to Giovanni as he stumbles after his husband.

"This is the best flavor he's ever made." Rick lays his head on Drew's shoulder, trying to get him to wrap his arm around him. Drew takes the hint, pulling Rick closer, brushing his fingers back and forth across his lover's arm.

"Even better than the apple one?"

"As much as I love apples, I think this one is better. It makes me think of you, think of our wedding, of how happy you make me." Rick can feel himself getting emotional, and pressing his face into Drew's shoulder, feeling his body shake softly as he chuckles.

"You're so cute." Drew pushes Rick's head up, presses their foreheads together, smiles slightly at the tears building up in his partner's eyes. They had been through so much together, yet here they were. Married, happy, thinking about adopting a kid. Everything wasn't easy all the time, it was hell most of the time, but moments like this made it worth it.

They lock lips as the sun dips below the horizon.

"We have to go on dates more often. I missed this."

"New dates too. This is starting to feel monotonous."

"Agreed."

They were sitting on their bed, Drew laying down as Rick presses into his muscles.

"I can't mmmm complain though. I wouldn't care where we went as long as every date ended like this." Drew hummed into the pillow, satisfied, as Rick kisses up his naked back, stopping to suck on a few spots, before getting to his neck.

"Mmmm with your naked body? I hope so."

"Keep your pants on babe." Drew flips over, pulling Rick down to his chest, sticking his face into his lover's hair.

"You're using new shampoo?"

"I told you Drew, I refuse to use 3 in 1. You have to buy all 3."

"Why would I buy all 3 when they make 3 in 1?" Drew grumbles against Rick's scalp, making him chuckles.

"You're completely hopeless, you know that?"

"You still married me. You must really be into self sabotage. Another one of your kinks?" Rick barks out a laugh, causing Drew to start giggling. They fall asleep as they woke up, a giggly mess, but too in love to care.


	2. Chapter 2: Punishment

Drew was always taking Rick's stuff. His clothes, his car, everything. But the last straw was when Drew drank Rick's special apple juice.

Rick drove up to his apartment in Drew's truck. For some reason Drew had felt like taking his to work, and Rick had to leave early to pick up his coworker. Why Drew couldn't drive his own car to work baffled Rick, but he let it slide.

Pulling his keys out the door, Rick steps through the front door. Drew, seated at the kitchen table, looks up from the mail in his hand to greet his boyfriend.

"Is that my shirt Drew?"

"To be fair, you're wearing my pants."

"That I bought for you. Not the same."

"Oh, stop complaining." Drew drains the last of whatever he was drinking, and goes back to sorting through the mail, chuckling as Rick continues to mumble.

Rick smiled at his thief of a boyfriend, just sitting there, being domestic. Rick loved coming home to Drew, being able to watch him do mundane tasks.

But there was something he liked coming home to even more: his special apple juice.

Rick had found it at the grocery store one day, tucked away in the organic section. Hand squeezed Red Delicious apples, fancy glass bottles, it was fairly expensive. But Rick loved apples, so he didn't care.

Just thinking about the apples put him in better mood. He hummed as he opened the refrigerator, to find…

His juice was gone.

Rick goes over to the recycling bin, peeking under the lid to see **his** bottle of apple juice sitting on the top. Which meant the liquid Drew had just finished had been his last bottle.

Normally, Rick didn't care when Drew took his stuff. He liked it sometimes, like when Drew used his shampoo instead of 2 in 1, or when he wore his band shirts, without even knowing the band.

But drinking Rick's juice, that was a line not be be crossed.

And Drew had just crossed it.

"Drew?" Rick stood up straight, practically trembling as he turned around to face the guilty party.

"Yeah?" Drew doesn't look up from the mail, nor does he process the wavering of Rick's voice, so he had no clue what was in store for him.

"Did you drink the last of my juice? My special juice?" Rick's voice was low, and it took a few seconds before Drew realized what he said. He head shoots up, finally meeting Rick's eyes.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"Rick, please, it was an accident, I'm sorry…" Drew stands up from his chair, taking a tentative step backwards.

"This is the last straw Drew. Now I have to punish you."

Drew shivers at the words, then shrieks as Rick steps towards him. He spins around, running as he hears footsteps in pursuit. They run into the living room, and Drew puts the couch between the 2 of them.

"Please Rick, don't do this.."

"You don't even know what I'm planning to do."

"Punishment doesn't ever sound fun Rick!"

"That's debatable but-" Their conversation is cut off by Drew stepping over the couch and disappearing down the hallway. He was trying to lock himself in their bedroom, but hadn't anticipated how fast Rick was. Drew was usually the faster one.

Rick closes the door behind him, making sure to stay between it and Drew.

"You're stuck now Drew. Might as well give up."

"I am not stuck and I will not give up." Drew crosses his arms, gulping as Rick moves closer. If only he wasn't in front of the door, Drew could make a move.

"Gotcha." Rick grabs Drew around the waist, who had gotten lost in thought attempting to escape.

"Shit no Rick let me go seriously I'm sorry please don't!" Rick ignores his captive's pleas, instead pushing him on the bed and straddling him.

"Rick let me up! I said I'm sorry." Drew bounces up and down, desperately trying to get from under Rick, to no avail.

"I could just sit here and watch you squirm, because it's funny. But I won't. You have to be shown the...error of your ways." Rick looks so mischievous, Drew can't help but gulp. He has no clue what Rick was going to do to him, but the way Rick looked at him was driving him nuts, in more ways than one.

"I'll take this back for starters." Rick pulls his faded Fall Out Boy shirt off of his partner, causing Drew to whine and squirm.

"No fair, now I'm half naked. It's cold in here Rick. Let me up, or at least give me another shirt." Drew shudders, even more so as Rick begins to drag his fingers gently across the soft skin of his stomach.

"Rick stop it!" Drew pushes his hands away, which makes Rick grin even more.

"Oh I'm not going to stop, nor will I let you interrupt your punishment." Rick pushes into Drew's hips, keeping him pinned down while he sits on top of his arms.

"What are you doing that for? Hey, stop that!" The second sentence is in response to Rick sticking his fingers into Drew's armpits. He wiggles them around, watching Drew try to hold in his laughter.

"Why should I? You won't stop taking my stuff!"

"I swear I'll stop please just don't."

"Don't stop? Ok."

"That's not what I meant!" But it was too late, as Rick ran his finger into Drew's armpits, over his ribs, sticking his fingers into Drew's stomach. No part of his torso was safe from the exploration. Drew could only take so much before he broke out into giggles, moving his body frantically, in hopes of getting away.

"This is what you get for drinking my juice, you jerk!" Rick poked Drew's sides as laughter poured out the poor man's mouth.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Drew was going crazy. He was insanely ticklish, and Rick knew. He regularly used it to his advantage. But he had never used it to get back at Drew.

Rick stops his attack on Drew's upper body, listening to his lover's laughter fade.

"You promise you won't take my stuff without asking anymore?" Rick lays next to Drew, gently walking his fingers across the sensitive man's chest, who pushes Rick's hand away, giggling softly.

"Maybe not your clothes, mainly because I don't know whose is whose anymore. But the other stuff, I'll stop. I just do it because it makes me feel closer to you. But I can see that I'm taking it a little too far. I'll ask from now on."

"Thank you." Rick wraps himself around Drew, chuckling as he groans.

"Why are you on me again?"

"Oh, you aren't usually complaining this much when I'm on you." Rick whispers in Drew's ear, causing the hairs on his neck to stand up.

"Well, maybe I don't want you on me like this. Maybe I want something else."

"Well then, I guess I'll do that something else."


	3. Chapter 3: Warmth

Rick got cold really easily. Like, hoodies in 80 degree weather. Drew had no clue how he could possibly be cold all the time, but somehow, he was.

 _Inspired by "Warmth" by Bastille_

Drew grunts as Rick throws himself on top of his husband, crawling under the camouflage Army blanket that he was using, snuggling up to Drew and letting out a sigh.

"So. Warm." Rick shivers, and Drew can't help but chuckle as he plants a kiss on the top of Rick's head. The couch was big enough for them to lie side by side, but for some reason, Rick always decided that his favorite spot was directly on top of Drew.

"You just got home, how are you cold already?"

"Hot shower, cold outside shower. Plus, it's freezing in here." Rick tugs Drew's arms around him, settling himself on top of the man he was so impossibly in love with. He presses his head onto the spot under which Drew's heart lays, listening as it beat just for him.

"Rick, it's like 76 degrees in here! And you have on sweats!" Drew drums his fingers on Rick's spine, feeling him squirm slightly at the touch. Gently, he pushes Rick up enough to remove himself from under the man, kissing him to try to stop him from complaining. It didn't work tho.

"Drew, where are you going?" Smirking slightly, Drew lifts his husband up, succumbing to giggles as he listens to Rick's shrieks.

"Come on, we're going to get in bed." Feeling Rick's legs wrap around his back, Drew sprints into their bedroom, unable to prevent himself from catching the case of laughter that Rick had. He sits Rick on the bed, watching as he wraps himself in the blanket.

"You look like a mummy."

"Leave me alone. I'm cold."

"I think I have something that can help."

Drew walks out the room, face bursting into a grin as he hears Drew calling him back. God, how did he end up so in love?

"Here you go." Drew hands Rick a steaming cup, brushing the inside of his wrist with his fingers as Rick gasps at the warmth.

"Thank you."

Drew briefly sets his own cup on the nightstand so he can go into the linen closet in the hallway, picking up his favorite blanket. It was a picture comforter, a present for his birthday. It had pictures from all sorts of things. Their vacations, their adventures at home, even some of when Drew was a kid. It was the best present he had ever gotten.

"Aw no fair I want that one. It's warmer." Rick tries to pull the blanket away from him, accidently giggling as he scoffs.

"Look, you can't keep stealing my blankets."

"You aren't even cold!"

"I am too cold! I had the blanket first!" Drew wraps the blanket around himself, flopping on the bed and sipping his drink. Rick follows suit, smiling as the flavor fills his mouth.

"This is good. Where did you get it?"

"One of the guys I was deployed with owns an orchard now. Their specialty is this spiced apple cider. I offhandedly told him about your fascination with apples, and he sent me some. Said it was best warm."

They sit in silence for a while, the only sound being the slurping of drinks. They set the mugs on the nightstand when they finish, Rick pressing soft kisses into the back of Drew's neck, grinning as he lets his guard down.

"Mine!" With a flourish, Rick pulls the blankets from around Drew, and covers himself in it. Drew's entire body shakes with chills.

"Seriously Rick? I'm cold! This isn't fair!"

"Come here then." Rick lays down, covering both of them in the blankets as Drew crawls up next to him, piling his limbs around Rick, affectionately pushing his lips into the soft skin on Rick's neck, smiling as Rick sighs and snakes an arm around him, pulling him closer.

"I love you Drew."

"Oh stop. You're only using me for my warmth." Drew teases, kissing around Rick's lips, giggling as he watches Rick try to focus.

"Am...not. Drew, stop it."

"What happened to loving me?"

"Just kiss me, you big idiot." Rick attempts to force their lips together, groaning as his still giggling husband evades him.

"No, I refuse to be used!" Drew giggles even more as Rick's fingers wiggle into his sides, throwing him enough off guard for Rick to mash their lips together. They kiss over and over again, for longer than either of them realize. But the cold doesn't reach them anymore, as the warmth of their embrace causes clothes to be removed, skin bared and caressed.

Finally breaking their lips off from each other, Drew nuzzles into Rick's ribs.

"Drew, why are you on top of me?" Rick laughs lightly as the man that made his heart beat faster, beat fuller, shifted his weight.

"Now you know how I feel all the time." Drew mumbles into Rick's chest, breath ghosting against taunt skin, making goosebumps appear.

"You're lucky you're so cute."

"Shut up." Drew pulls himself up to Rick's mouth, listening to his husband moan quietly as he sticks his tongue back into him for a few moments.

"I love you. Like, a lot." Drew blushes at the sentiment, at the way Rick looks at him when he says it. He had never had anyone like Rick. Someone who put his needs first, who cared for him, who made sure he knew that he was perfect the way he was, that he was lovable the way he was. He had often struggled with accepting himself, but being able to see Rick fall in love with him so wholeheartedly made it a lot easier.

"I love you too. You're...so good Rick. No one had ever treated me like you treat me. Thank you."

"You're welcome. You deserve it." Rick kisses Drew's forehead, marvelling at how much he's grown. Drew used to be so afraid of what other people thought of him. He would stress and worry about getting caught. His anxiety had put a strain on their relationship, and Rick had just wanted him to not have to be afraid of the world judging him. He felt so much pressure to be this perfect guy, and being gay hadn't exactly fit into his picture.

"I'm proud of you, Drew." Rick's whisper hit Drew in the web of emotions he was slowly detangling. His breath caught, and he laid his head back onto Rick's chest.

He hadn't realized he was crying until Rick moved to brush the tears off his cheeks.

"Rick-"

"Shh. Let's just lay here, huh?"

Drew interlocked Rick's free hand with his, pulling his fingers close enough to graze his lips across each one. They just laid there, comfortable in their silence, surrounded by the love they built from the ground up.


	4. Chapter 4: Sick and Tired

Rick didn't like being sick. Even as a kid, getting to stay home sick was never really a benefit. Congestion, sneezing, headaches, he hated all of sick even made him hate soup and daytime television. He vowed that he would never let himself get sick as an adult.

"Achoo!"

"Rick, this is the fifth time you've sneezed in like 30 seconds. Are you sure you're alright?"

Having a doctor as a husband definitely made being sick harder. Rick knew Drew would want to take off of work to take care of him. He already ran away once because he felt smothered, and he hated every second of it. He didn't want to do it again.

"Drew, I'm fine. It's just a little dusty in here. I'm going to go lay down, I'm a little tired. Be safe getting to work." Rick kissed Drew gently on the cheek and picked up his crutches to walk to the bedroom they had shared since he came back.

"I love you Rick."

Rick stopped, and just smiled. He couldn't help it. This big squishy stupid idiot loved him and Rick loved him just as much.

"I love you too Drew."

Rick woke up feeling like he couldn't breathe. His chest was tight, his head hurt. Was he dying?

"Here, blow your nose Rick."

Sitting next to him was who else but his overprotective husband, who of course knew he was sick and of course called out of work to take care of him. Oh so much fun.

"Drew, I'm not sick. Seriously, go to work."

"Rick, I know you're sick and the only way I am going to work is if I'm taking you with me to get checked out."

"It's a cold! I'm not going to the hospital for a cold Drew!"

"Then we're both staying here." Drew seemed much too happy to be taking care of Rick. It was his doctor training kicking in.

"I'll be right back. While I'm gone, take these." Drew lays 2 pills on the nightstand with a glass of water, and leaves.

Groaning, Rick sits up. He grabs the pills off the nightstand, and swallows them dry. After having to take the pain pills for his leg, or lack thereof, 2 cold pills seem like nothing. He shivers, and calls to Drew.

"Hey, can you bring me some blanke-"

"Already on it babe." Drew walks in with blankets, a heating pad, 3 big water bottles, amongst other things.

"Wow. You're taking this cold really seriously."

"We gotta fight this thing head on Rick. We can't let it win." Drew smirks, making Rick chuckle softly and roll his eyes exasperatedly.

Drew wraps Rick in more blankets, and Rick is thankful, yet again, to be married to such a sweet, caring, horribly domestic man. Drew was born to be married. It was written all over him as he fussed over Rick, checking his temperature, making him soup (which he couldn't hold down), and getting him more and more tissues. He also kept everything extremely disinfected, to make sure that no one else got sick, especially himself. After such a long night of mouth breathing, throwing up, whining, and being in pain, Rick finally fell asleep. Drew kisses his forehead softly, then closes the door and goes to lay on the couch.

Drew loves Rick, more than he loves anyone or anything. But he was such a pain when he was sick. He never wanted to admit being sick, he was always complaining, and he never wanted to take medicine or eat soup or any other common sick remedies. Drew knew he had to take off of work, or else Rick would not take care of himself, and the cold would get worse. After all they had been through, Drew was not losing Rick to a freaking cold.

Drew rolled over, exhausted from caring for his ill husband. He wants to stay awake, to make sure Rick is ok. But he is much too tired. He convinces himself he'll only sleep for 15 minutes, at most. And with that, he closes his eyes.

"Drew. Drew, get up." Rick keeps poking his sides until Drew stirs.

"I'm up. Stop that." Drew squirms away from Rick's fingers, causing the other man to giggle, which leads to coughing.

"Rick, are you ok?" Drew hops up, concern etched in every detail of his body and he rests his hands on Rick's shoulders, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry to wake you, but TC called. I answered and told him you were sleeping. But he said he needed you. "

Drew sighed. "Then I better get ready."

"Ok take the cold pills in an hour, make sure you drink water, and please have something to eat." Drew grabs his jacket and throws it on over his flannel and one of Rick's old t-shirt, advertising something called the Wu-Tang Clan. He was only wearing it because it was comfortable and smelled like Rick.

"Oh my god Drew just go. I can take care of myself for the like 4 hours you'll be gone."

"I know, I know. I just...I worry about you." Drew gently places his palms on Rick's cheeks, and rests his forehead against his lover's.

Rick's smile calms Drew's qualms about leaving. "I promise, I'll take care of myself"

"Don't forget about fluids"

"Drew! Go, now!"

Snickering quietly, Drew walks out the door.

Drew closes the door quietly and sinks into the couch. An group of 36 kids and 4 adults had a camping accident. So many injuries, SAM had been almost overwhelmed. Drew treated 6 kids and one of the chaperones, running from patient to patient every few minutes until everyone was stable. Somehow, miraculously, there were no casualties. Probably because they had worked 4 hours into the dayshift to make sure everyone survived. But all Drew wanted now was sleep.

"Drew? Are you home?"

Groaning, Drew stands and walks to their bedroom. After all that saving, he still has to take care of Rick. He loves Rick, but why can't he just take care of himself?

"Hey."

Rick is sitting on the bed, with Chinese food from their favorite takeout place, which is open 24/7. The room smells strangely clean, and the linens look they were just washed. The tv was on, the Teen Titans theme paused.

"What is this?"

"I know it's a lot of work taking care of me Drew. I wanted to do something nice for you." Rick helps him out of his jacket and flannel, and hands him a pair of sweatshorts to put on. They climb into bed, Drew in Rick's lap, Rick rubbing his head and shoulders as Drew moans appreciatively.

"That feels so good. Thank you."

Rick responds by kissing Drew's head. They lay there, Chinese food and their love scenting the room. The Chinese food scent will fade soon, but their love never will.


End file.
